Coming Home
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: My name is Corey Anthony McGuire. Corey, or Cam, whichever one you prefer. I'm sixteen, and a junior at William McKinley High School. I'm also gay. Which is the reason, as to how all this began. [Finchel / Klaine. Sorry summary sucks]


Prologue  


* * *

Okay, so this is my first attempt at doing a story like this, and hope to do it justice. Anyways, reviews faves and follows would be great. I do love writing, even if I never seem to finish them. Also, this has kind of been my longest first chapter..._ever.  
_

* * *

I sit on the side of the street with just my backpack, thinking, as to how all this began, and watch the cars go by, headed to where it is that they are headed to. I have no one, now that I had just told my dad, something that I should have forever ago, and my mother has been out of my life since I was born. She had me, and ditched. That's all I know about her, and now, I wish that she had stuck around. Maybe, I'd have money to stay at the local hotel, and move on.

Anyways, getting to the point. My name is Corey Anthony McGuire. Corey, or Cam, whichever one you prefer. I'm sixteen, and a junior at William McKinley High School. I'm also gay. Which is the reason, as to how all this began.

Now, I know, you're thinking: well couldn't you just stay with a friend. A family member? Well, yeah, I could if I had any friends. I don't exactly throw myself out there, and for family, the closest relative I have is in Tennessee, so therefore, I wouldn't have been able to get there.

Finally after the sun decided to officially set for the day, I headed towards the homeless shelter, and start from there. Then I thought of how sketchy the park would seem, especially, for a teenager. I wasn't sure as to what would happen. Drug deals. Rape. Murder. Who knew. Nope definitely not there. Finally, I looked at my watch, and saw that it was quarter of eight. Meaning, I had been homeless for four hours now.

Then it dawned on me. To go the one person, I thought would help me out.

I approach the house, and walk up to the front door, and knock. I didn't know what to expect, or who to expect. I had just about given up hope when someone from school came to the door. Finn Hudson, our history teacher lived here now? That was a shock to me.

"Hi. Mr. Hudson," I greet, as he seemed confused to see me standing there.

"Can I help you with something?" he asks, as though, this was normal for a student to come to his house this late at night, even though, he had classes to teach tomorrow.

"I hope so. Would it be alright, if I crash here tonight. My father, and I had a fight, and I have nowhere else to go," I half lie to him. The part where my own father kicked me out, wasn't exactly the best part I would like to admit to a teacher.

"Sure, come in," he tells me, and I slip into the house.

It was beautiful. Neatly cleaned, and I had already been there about thirty seconds, and oddly enough, I had already felt at home. The living room had photographs of his and Mrs. Hudson's wedding day, which, had been showed off proudly. The TV had been on, but obvious that no one had been paying attention to it.

"Mr. Hudson, thank you, and I'm sorry to disturb you," I tell him, as I place my knapsack down beside the living room couch.

"It's no problem, but please, outside of school, call me Finn. Calling me Mr. Hudson makes me feel old. I know you're in one of my classes, but I don't remember your name," he tells me. I was wondering when he'd want to know my name.

"It's Corey McGuire. I sit second row beside Bailey Kenneth," I tell him, as I start to get tired from being outside all this time, and the fight with my dad.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks, as though, he really knew why I was here, and not at home. I didn't want to confess.

"If I say no, will you have me talk about it anyways, like psychiatrists do?" I ask, hoping that he would settle with that, and let it be for the night.

"I'm not a shrink, and I'm not forcing to say yes, but it must have been very serious for you to end up here for the night," he tells me, as he sits down beside me on the couch, and it seemed he wasn't ready to get back to grading papers anytime soon.

"Well, for the short version, I was kicked out of my house, for being homosexual. My dad told me, I was out of his house, because, people in his family weren't gay, and that was it." I open up to Finn, as I wonder what is next.

"Would it do any good to explain to him, that there is such a thing as homosexuality?" Finn asks, giving me. The first I had in a while since my dad kicked me out.

"I doubt it. He made it pretty clear I was out of his life," I tell him honestly.

"Any family members you can stay with?" he asks sounding interested in my case.

"In Tennessee, and I have a year and half left to the school year, and even though, the school sucks, I'd prefer to stay here," I tell Finn.

"Well I know someone that may help you out, and he isn't a teacher, so it wouldn't be against state law for you to stay there. Come tomorrow, I'll make a phone call, and see where I can get with this," he tells me. In my head, I wanted to ask if he could adopt me, so I could change my address to his, since I knew where I was.

"Finn, who is this, person, that you think could help?" I ask, as he gets up from the couch, and looks as though, he's ready to go to bed, or do whatever it is that he does at this hour.

"My brother, Kurt, and his husband, Blaine," he tells me with a smile on his face. As soon as I heard that, I had hope. There was someone out there that could help.


End file.
